Shadows and Light
by Raven-Yuri
Summary: Okies this is my first ff7 fic and i noticed while reading ff7 fic there's rarely a vincent/aris. So i thought i'd add one. R
1. A dark presence

_This is my first ff7 fic so I hope that you all enjoy it. I've read through a lot of the ff7 fics and one thing I notice is that you don't see a lot of vincent/aeris love fics. So I figured I'd just write one to add to the low number of vincris fics. (Hehe I have no clue how I came up with vincris) Well enjoy. A just to straighten out the beginning I start when cloud and the group first come across Vincent in the Shinra mansion. Though the first bit of the chapter will start out with just Barret and Cloud walking around but don't worry the whole gang will be their by the end of it ^_^. Well enjoy and please R&R with compliments or complaints._   
  
**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Cloud and Barret slowly opened the creaking wooden door "damn this mansion is huge, Spiky" Barret said when they got the door opened and looked at the spiraling steps leading down. Cloud slowly looked at the spiraling staircase that lead down to the basement and his thoughts wandered back to the past. "Yo! Dreamer boy snap the hell out of it!" Barret shouted and gave Cloud a shove forward "come on! Lets figure out what the hell is down here" Barret insisted. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and proceeded down the staircase with caution as a chill ran down his spine _Sephiroth, where are you I know your here somewhere_ he slowly stop and drew his buster sword "hmmmm appears we got company" he said and leap forward as Barret followed behind him. 

Cloud leap up and slashed down hitting one of the zombies arms and delimbing him. "Spiky! Move Your Damn Ass!" Barret shout at him as he took aim at the creature. Seeing he was preparing to shoot, Cloud leaped to his left giving him the space needed to take a shot. Barret slowly narrowed his eyes and fired at the creature hitting it in the chest and arm a couple times. A muffled groan escaped the creature's mouth as a green glow flashes and the zombie's wounds are gone. "Ummmm you know what I'll just leave it to you," Barret says and lowers his arm. Cloud slowly smirked and went into a defensive stand allowing the zombie to gets some blows in. 

After taking a couple shots he leapt back and felt an adrenalin rush and lifted his sword "Cross-Slash!". He rushed in and cut down then up and back down forming an X then spun around unleashing a small energy wave. The zombie let out and whimper as it fell to the ground and slowly fades away. Cloud slowly spun his sword around above his head then put it back on his back. "Well that wasn't so hard," Cloud said turning to Barret "yea well I could have beat the shi't out of him but you where here," Barred yelled back. Cloud rolled his eyes and turned and walked forward getting a better view of the mansion's basement "straight ahead is the library, that's probably where Sephiroth is", he said to Barret then walked forward. 

Barret slowly looked around the creep basement spotting a few skeletons and rats but stop as an eerie feeling creped through his body. He slowly turned "hey cloud there's another door over her," he said and tried to open the door but found it was locked. "Hey cloud didn't we get a key when we opened up that safe and fought that stupid ass monster?" he asked. Cloud slowly turns and looked in his pocket pulling out a summon materia, cosmos memory, and a key "yea there's a key right here but lets open the door later." Barret slowly looked at the door again then sprinted forward catching up with Cloud as they headed into the library. 

Cloud and Barret both stopped when Sephiroth slowly appeared in front of them "The Reunion is soon..haha..I'll be at Mt.Nibel waiting..haha" he said then with that flew past Barret and Cloud. Just as Sephiroth vanished Red, Tifa, and Aeris all came running into the library "are you guys alright? We heard Sephiroth laughing," Tifa said. "Yea we're alright and now we know where Sephiroth is heading," Cloud replies. "Where we going cloud?" Aeris asked looking at Cloud then out the door into the basement sensing a presence of coldness. "Well lets get going," Cloud says and turns walking out the door into the basement hallway and starts heading to the staircase. 

"Wait Spiky you said we'd open this locked door," Barret yells at cloud stopping in his track "I'm kinda curious what the hell is in their." Cloud reached into his pocket and tossed they key to Barret "knock yourself out," he replied and stopped sitting on the staircase. Barret slowly put the key into the and smirked as it fit perfectly and turned the key hearing a click signaling that it's unlocked. He slowly pushes open the door and the smell of foul air hits his nose and he stumbles back a bit "man smells like old air in they like no one every opened the damn door," he said then looked inside. "Dammit! Nothing but Rusted Ass Coffins In here," he cursed and turned to everyone else. 

"Told you there wasn't anything in there," Cloud said and rolled his eyes then stood "can we leave now or is their more treasure hunts left?" he mocked. "WHAT YOU SAY?" Barret shouted getting agravated and marched towards Cloud but stop as Aeris spoke. "Wait everyone there's someone in their I can sense it," she said turning to the others. Red slowly sniffed the air and turned "she's right I smell a person and I can feel a coldness in the air," he says looking into the room. They all slowly went into the room and opens the first two coffins with ease but only found old skeletons and when they got to the one in the center they couldn't get the top to budge. 

"Christ! What the hell is in here!" Barret cursed trying to move the lid. "I don't know but whatever it's someone doesn't want us to know about it," Cloud added. Aeris slowly walked forward and looked at the coffin feeling the coldness again then slowly knocked on the coffin. At first there was silence then the top of the coffin began to shake making everyone back away a bit. Then suddenly the top of the coffin flew off and up into the air landing next to the coffin and slowly as the dust began to settle and figure began to set up in the coffin. 

As the dust settled to the ground Aeris looked up and say the figure in the dust. He sat up his long black mane down, as a red cloak covered most of his body and his blood red eyes scanned around the room "who has disturbed my slumber?" he asked his tone cold. Cloud slowly stood up dusting himself off "I did my names Cloud Strife," he replied looking up at the man. "Well then my name is Vincent Valentine and who are you people?" Vincent asked looking at the others though his eyes paused on Aeris a sec then turned back to Cloud. "We're from AVALANCHE and we're on a mission to save the earth from Sephiroth and Shinra," Cloud replied. Vincent slowly narrowed his eyes at the word "Shinra" and slowly began to lay back down "well I wish you luck but I must return to my nightmares," he said laying back in his coffin and closing the lid again. 

Cloud slowly walks forward and knocks on the coffin "hey!" he shouts and knocks a bit harder. He slowly stops his knocking and turns to the others "well looks like he's not going to help us so we better get going," he says turning. Everyone began to leave but Aeris stop a moment and walks to the coffin "please Mr. Vincent we need your help and the planet needs your help..please.."she pleads. Her pleads are slowly meet with silence as not a word or sound comes from the coffin and she slowly sighs and walks out with the others. _I wish he would help us. Cause we're going to need it_ Aeris thinks to herself and follows the others up the staircase. 

Everyone made it up the staircase then turned heading to the door of Shinra mansion when they heard a creak and turned. "Well I guess I could come with you," Vincent said standing there wearing his red cloak and black pants with his gun holstered at his side. "That is if you don't mind if a monster comes along with you," he says coldly. "Well we do need the help," Cloud says turning to the rest of the group "well what do you all say?" They slowly nodded to each other "well then Vincent welcome to the group," Cloud said. Vincent slowly looked at the others "thank you," he said in his normal cold tone. 

Now that they had Vincent joinning the party , Cloud and the gang walked towards Mt.Nibel to catch Sephiroth. As they walked Vincent noticed that Aeris would stare at him time to time and smile. _I wonder why she keeps looking at me. Probably cause of my organic arm._ he thought to himself but shoke it off. And slowly they all reached the beginning of Mt.Nibel 


	2. The Climb

_I would like to thank Relm, Yokai, and Rohali for their great encouragement and reviews on the first chapter. Thanx! Uber Much ^_^! And I would like to apologize for the long delay for the posting of the second chapter but school and work tend to keep me from my writing. Hehe. Well anyways here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_   
  
**Chapter Two: The Climb**

Cloud looked up at the ragged path that lie before them and let out a sigh "i hope that everyone is ready for the long hike," he said turning to them. They all slowly nodded to him and started up the winding path with the Mako Reactor has their target. Cloud paused a moment and turned to the group "also just to let everyone know be on your guard for wolfs and birds," he said "they tend to pop out of nowhere up here." 

They all marched forward Cloud and Barret leading the team while Vincent and Aeris covered the rear of the team. Vincent slowly looked around the mountainside a bit preoccupied by his deep thoughts and not even noticing that Aeris had asked him something. "You don't talk much do you Mr. Vincent," she said looking up at him "I'm sorry forgive me i was merely taking in the sight of these mountains," he replied. He looked down at her with his red eyes "please do ask your question again," he said. 

"I was going to ask if you don't mind if you could..." she said but was cut off as two wolfs leapt out in front of her. The wolfs growled bearing their teeth as they charged forward at Aeris. "Help!" she shouted as they neared. Before she could draw up her staff two loud bangs echoed through the air and the wolfs dropped dead in front of Aeris. She slowly stepped back seeing the gunshot wounds to the head on the wolfs then turned to Vincent as he held his drawn QuickSilver and smoke rising from the barrel. 

The party turned their attention to the back as the group ran up to Aeris "Are you alright?" Cloud asked holding out his hand to her. She slowly takes his hand and slowly stands with his help shaking a bit. "Yea I'm fine," she said "that just totally took me off guard and the loud bangs frightened me a bit." He slowly nodded to her and let go of her hand and turned to the gunman "thanks for helping Aeris," he said. "It was no problem," the gunman replied putting his QuickSilver back in its holster. "Here Aeris why don't you come up front with me and Barret," Cloud said slowly putting his arm around Aeris. 

Tifa slowly watched Cloud and Aeris hidden a look of jealousy from them and slowly moved back figuring that she was suppose to take Aeris's place in the rear. "Well I'll just move to the back so that Vincent isn't alone," Tifa said with a tone of dissatisfaction in her voice. Cloud slowly turned to her and gave her a smile "really? That's good Tifa i was going to ask Red to do it but if you want that's alright with me," he replied. _I'm sure it's fine...Since you got pretty girl up front to gawk at_ she thought to herself and slowly moved to the back by Vincent. 

Vincent slowly looked at Tifa and his sixth sense slowly kicked in as he felt a wave of jealously filling her. He slowly decided to break the silence as they hiked "so how long have you know Cloud?" he asked. She looked up at him with her brown eyes "well I've known Cloud since we were 5," she replied. The gunman slowly nodded to her and looked around a bit "so tell me a bit about yourself" he said, "that's if I'm not intruding on personal matters." 

Tifa looked up at him and smiled feeling a sense of ease over come her. "Well lets see..." she started as Vincent and her walked along the path ignoring the others. Though the gunman may not have talked a lot about himself or any at all he said all the right things so that Tifa did the talking. 


End file.
